Contándole Historias al Viento
by Loraine Delacour
Summary: James Potter II te visita todas las tardes para narrarte los momentos felices que pasaron juntos en el pasado. Él no quiere aceptar la realidad de que tú no puedes oírlo. Pero tú bien sabes que el viento es el único que escucha los relatos de James.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Pero esta historia fue creada por mí.

Capítulo Uno:

—¿Recuerdas nuestra última noche como estudiantes de Hogwarts? Fue una noche perfecta. De hecho, la considero como la mejor noche de mi vida —dice James Potter con la mirada perdida y una pequeña sonrisa asomándose por las comisuras de su boca. Su cabello es blanco, carece de dentadura y sostiene un bastón entre su huesuda y artrítica mano derecha.

—Estaba en la fiesta de fin de curso —comienza James—. Todos a mi alrededor estaban bailando con sus respectivas parejas, hablando con sus amigos o comiendo y bebiendo. Yo, por el contrario, estaba recostado de una pared, mirando hacia la puerta. Me temblaba el cuerpo entero y las manos me sudaban. No podía dejar de pensar en que quizás te habías arrepentido de aceptar ser mi pareja para la fiesta y que no vendrías. Varios minutos después decidí buscarte en tu habitación. Necesitaba saber que te había sucedido. Asi que salí de la fiesta dispuesto a encontrarte. Afortunadamente vi a una de tus amigas en el pasillo y le pregunté por ti.

"Acaba de entrar" respondió. "Te llevaré hacia ella". Regresé a la fiesta acompañado por tu amiga la cual me llevaba entre la multitud hacia una joven hermosa. Ella estaba de espalda a nosotros, eligiendo entre el bizcocho de vainilla y el de chocolate. Tenía una trenza con pequeñas flores de pétalos violetas. Su traje era largo, blanco y tenía un escote desde el cuello hasta la espalda baja. Cuando ella finalmente escogió el bizcocho de chocolate, se giró y el corazón me latió con tanta fuerza y rapidez que pensé que colapsaría sobre el suelo en cualquier momento. Eras tú. Sonreíste al verme y yo sonreí también.

"Los dejo solos para que tengan privacidad" dijo tu amiga desapareciendo entre la muchedumbre. Su comentario fue muy ilógico puesto que estábamos rodeados de más de trescientas personas. Definitivamente no era una Ravenclaw. —James hizo una pausa para reírse de su propio chiste y continuó con su relato.

—Te llevé a la pista de baile. Estuvimos bailando mucho tiempo. Luego dijiste que tenías hambre y yo decidí que era un excelente momento para escabullirnos de la fiesta. Nos servimos comida y nos la llevamos a la torre de astronomía. Comimos y luego hablamos de tantas cosas que no recuerdo ninguna de las conversaciones. Lo que sí recuerdo es tu cara cuando te acercaste al balcón de la torre y miraste hacia las estrellas. La luz de la luna iluminaba tu piel, tus ojos, tus labios. Estuve mucho tiempo observándote. De pronto me miraste a los ojos y después miraste mi boca mientras mordias tu labio inferior disimuladamente. No pasó un segundo después de ésto cuando ya te estaba besando. Había soñado e imaginado tantas veces ese momento que no me parecía real. —James sonríe y sus ojos se arrugan en las esquinas. Está mirando hacia el horizonte. El sol está oculto detrás de las montañas y el cielo está nublado. Pronto tendrá que regresar a su casa. Es probable que comience a llover en cualquier momento y él no tiene una sombrilla. Además está oscureciendo. Sin embargo, él sigue contándole historias al viento.— Te habría besado toda la noche pero había algo que quería enseñarte. Así que te cogí de la mano y te llevé hacia la estatua de la bruja jorobada. Jamás olvidaré la expresión que hiciste cuando viste que la joroba de la bruja se habría y que en el interior de ésta había un largo túnel serpenteante. En el final del túnel estaba el sótano de Honeydukes. Te dije que escogieras todos los dulces que quisieras. Me miraste de forma desaprobadora y yo tuve que explicarte que pagaría todo. Así que salimos de Honeydukes en mitad de la noche con las manos repletas de dulces. Nos sentamos en un banquillo de madera en las calles de Hogsmeade hasta que nos comimos la mitad de los dulces. Decidimos reservar la otra mitad para cuando volviéramos a Londres en la mañana siguiente.

Entramos a un callejón sin salida. Tú parecías confundida del porqué te había llevado a ese lugar sombrío, sucio y maloliente. Hasta que encontré mi escoba donde la había dejado horas antes y te la enseñé.

"No me montaré contigo en esa escoba" dijiste al instante, mirándome aterrorizada.

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo?" te pregunté con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Tú vuelas muy rápido. Te he visto en los partidos de Quidditch. No quiero caer sobre el tejado de Las Tres Escobas en uno de tus movimientos bruscos" respondiste y yo no pude evitar una carcajada. Tú también reíste.

"¿Asi que no quieres saber qué es la sorpresa que te preparé?" hice una expresión falsa de indignación.

"Sí quiero" respondiste luego de dudarlo un poco. Ese día descubrí tu repulsión hacia las escobas voladoras. Bueno, en realidad debo decir tu repulsión hacia las escobas voladoras conducidas por mí.

Me monté sobre la escoba y tú te sentaste detrás de mí. Estabas incómoda porque te tuviste que sentar de lado debido a tu traje. Tenías tanto miedo de despegar del suelo que tus manos se apretaban en mi pecho con fuerza.

"Prometo volar lento. No caerás en ningún tejado esta noche" te dije y supe que estabas tranquila cuando tus manos dejaron de jalonear la chaqueta de mi gabán.

Despegué tan lento que te viste obligada a decir: "Por Merlín, James, así jamás llegaremos". Así que aceleré tan solo un poco. No quería que estuvieras asustada. Tenía que hacerlo todo bien.

Las casas y tiendas de Hogsmeade se hicieron muy pequeñas. Acomodaste tu cara sobre mi hombro y tu respiración caliente contra mi cuello hacía contraste con el viento frío que azotaba mi cara. Estuvimos volando durante diez minutos. Entonces detuve la escoba en medio del aire y me senté de la misma forma que tú; con ambas piernas hacia un solo lado de la escoba. Me estabas escrutando con la mirada. Probablemente estabas intentando adivinar por que nos habíamos detenido allí, en medio de la nada. Te di un beso y para aclarar tus dudas te dije: "mira hacia abajo". Tú hiciste lo que te pedí. Entonces sonreíste y una lágrima de felicidad se deslizó por tu mejilla. Estábamos sobre una pradera del Bosque Prohibido. En el suelo habían muchas flores de colores alineadas de tal manera que formaban dos palabras.

"Tarde demasiado en decírtelo porque creía que no tenía oportunidad de estar con una persona tan perfecta como tú. Pero hoy lo digo alto y claro para que tú y todo el mundo se entere" dije mirándote fijamente y agarrándote de la mano. Respire profundamente y añadí con un largo grito hacia el cielo: "¡Te amo!"

Estabas sonriendo tanto que me atrevo a pensar que en ese momento eras la personas más feliz del planeta Tierra.

"¿Desde cuándo?" preguntaste aún sonriendo con lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos.

Y yo te respondí con total sinceridad: "desde que te conocí " —James termina su historia y comienza a llorar. La primera lágrima cae sobre una lápida. La segunda cae sobre el ramo de flores que sostiene en la mano izquierda mientras se dobla con dificultad y las pone sobre la tumba. Son de la misma especie de flor que usó hace muchos años atrás para decirte 'te amo'. Esa es su forma de decir que aun te ama. Él siempre busca la manera de demostrártelo. A pesar de que no caben dudas de que te sigue amando puesto que él sigue visitándote todas las tardes desde hace tres meses, cuando sucedió todo, para recordarte los momentos felices que vivieron juntos. Sin embargo tú no lo puedes oír porque estás muerta. Sólo el viento escucha las historias que James cuenta.

Nota: Espero que les haya gustado mi historia y que dejen muchos reviews pues siempre es bueno ver que a las personas les gusta lo que escribes con tanto esmero.


End file.
